A Rose In Chains
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Sequel to Alluring Innocence. OC. M, definite M. Contains sexual content, some mild Yaoi, mild BDSM, and language. Fenris, Anders, Sebastian (darker version of him) and Zevran fan service. I only own Amalie and Talen Manor, no-one/nothing else*


A Rose In Chains

Lady Amalie Talen was tired, tired of being treated like she was a princess by people. She considered herself a person, and wasn't brought up to think she was better than anyone else, just due to her status. So when she spotted Fenris almost staggering down the street, a half empty wine bottle in his hand, her mood lightened. She shook her head and walked over, catching him and being rewarded with those stunning emerald eyes gazing into hers.

"Good afternoon Fenris. Do you do something other than drink? You seem unhappy". Fenris just grumbled. "I am, bloody mage. He thinks he is smart". "Mage? Anders? What has he done?" "He's just...jusst...useless". Amalie twitched her nose and he smirked. "Shall I make it all better? And Anders needs punishing". Fenris pulled her into an alleyway. "Make it better? Yesss". Amalie shuddered at his voice down her ear and kissed him, getting intoxicated from the wine on his breath. "Mmm. Here, here". Amalie flinched a little. "Here? In the street? Maker, that's...". To finish her sentence, her hand slipped under his breeches and he purred. The bottle was quickly forgotten on the floor.

Anders was crackling, blue light came from his eyes, the light electrified his body. He took a deep breath and stormed out from the clinic, leaving his patients outside wondering what was wrong with him. He walked into an alleyway and Justice raged. Anders felt angry, and wanted to hit the wall nearby. He took a deep breath and looked down the alleyway. He immediately spotted Fenris, with Amalie, and walked over there, grabbing the elf and throwing him against some barrels. Amalie looked at the mage, keeping her voice soft.

"Anders? What has happened?" She stood in between mage and elf and Justice wanted him to move her out of the way, seething black venom into Anders brain. He shook his head. "That elf decided to attack me, wanting me to slit my hand, to prove that I am a blood mage. Why would I do that?" Amalie looked to Fenris. "Okay. Fenris, I need your side of the story before I say anything on this matter". Fenris stood up, dusted himself off and looked up, and she knew he didn't have an explanation for why he attacked Anders. "Okay. Now Fenris, I don't think it was right to attack Anders. You may not agree with what he does, but I still think it was wrong. I think I can help you both. What do you say, hm?" Amalie pulled the mage to her and kissed him. Fenris seemed angry but walked behind Amalie, before Justice's possessiveness latched onto the young woman and pulled her away from him. The elf growled, lyrium flaring up, both men aquamarine.

"Right, men STOP! Stop fighting or I will get someone to deal with this. If I am acquiescent, will you stop fighting? Order me, it is only fair since six months ago, you did things to me, and I barely reciprocated". There seemed to be a moment of understanding between mage and elf and their blue fury died down. Both nodded and she bit her lip. "Talen Manor is free. Father and Brother are away on business". Fenris tilted his head. "Manor? Talen? Wait, you are Lord Talen's daughter. A noble, on the streets? Why? Shouldn't you be attending functions?" Amalie growled. "No, I hate them. Just because my family name is well known, and I am a Lady, people expect me to be stuck up, think people poorer than me are below me and think I am more intelligent. I have worked since I was 15 years old, worked hard for every single coin. Now please order me around, I don't have servants, so I don't need to order people around. But I need this, now. Let me release your anger". Again, Fenris and Anders seemed to understand her plight and promptly followed her.

Sebastian was in the marketplace. The shopping was done, but it was a cool day, and the breeze felt good on his skin. He looked up and thanked the Maker for such a productive day and nice weather to go with it. When he looked back down, he saw Amalie, with Fenris and Anders in tow. His throat dried up. Even when living in the same city as the three, he rarely saw them. In fact, this had been the first time he had seen Amalie since that night. He wanted to go over there, screw the Maker, for once? Not once, twice. He battled, one half of his mind wanted to go over to her, pick her up and run off. The other half wanted to be back at the Chantry, attending and participating in the afternoon sermon. Maker, forgive me, but I cannot resist her. He stood up and marched towards the young Talen.

"Sebastian?" Anders just looked away and Fenris swore in Arcanum. The prince looked to her and she smiled at him. "I am here to serve you all. To help ease any tension present and relax you". In response, Sebastian pulled her into another alleyway and focused his dawn blue eyes on hers. "Do you know what you are getting yourself in to? Who'd have thought a Lady could be so dirty? Well, do you?" He spanked Amalie who squeaked. "Yes Master". The prince blinked. Master? She really wasn't playing around. He couldn't help the evil smirk that appeared on his lips. "And where were you planning on letting this happen?" Amalie gave him a fierce look, determination gleaming in her hazel eyes. "Talen Manor Master". Sebastian purred. "Your Father's home? Tut tut, didn't he teach you any better? Right then. Where is it?" Amalie walked away, leaving mage and elf wondering what the hell had happened to Chantry Boy.

When the party arrived at Talen Manor, Sebastian vanished. The three left entered and Amalie sat on an armchair. Anders made her look at him and kissed her. Sebastian meanwhile had gone to the Blooming Rose to find Zevran. When he found him, what he asked made the assassin smirk. "Zevran, remember Amalie?" "La pálida rosa? How could I not. Beauty like that is rare". Sebastian was trying to hurry him up. "I need some bindings, ropes and a blindfold". Now the elf was intrigued. "Okay, mi amigo, but on one condition. I get to see her again. I need to feel that silken skin". The prince huffed. "Fine, but when I want her, you sit down and shut up, got that?" Zevran just bowed and walked off to find the things that were requested. When they were found, Sebastian walked off, leaving Zevran following him.

The prince returned, to find Anders kissing her. "Undress her". Anders just glared at her, mischievous eyes already undressing her. He started, pulling one of her arms free, Fenris pulled her other arm free of her dress. Now all that covered her top half was her breast band. That was ripped off, and she suddenly felt the cold air hit her body and it made her nipples harden. Fenris was sightly annoyed at being ordered around, but the thought of the pay off rewarded his doubt. Anders just gave in to the situation. He found if he did that, Justice wouldn't bother him as much. The bottom of her dress was taken off and her underwear, leaving her naked, standing in front of the gaze of Sebastian, a gaze so warm, she felt her body heat up.

"Right". Sebastian walked behind her, rope in hand, tying her wrists together, and her upper arms with another rope. He then blindfolded her. Amalie's body started to betray her enjoyment, her legs crossed and all the men knew what that meant. They all laughed, in a way that made her chest tighten. Fenris turned her around and grabbed onto her backside, he did love that, and she tried to nuzzle into his neck, but he shook his head and moved away. He sat down, and Zevran entered the manor, his eyes widening at Amalie's state. "Pecaminosa rosa. My my Amalie". Zevran decided to make the most of the pale goddess before him. "Turn around and crawl towards me". Amalie did, but only going on the direction of his voice. She thought she had gotten to him, when he picked her up and took her upstairs.

He followed the scent of something sweet, and found her room. Immaculate, not for long though. He put her on the bed and unlaced his breeches, pulling out his pulsing length and putting the head of it against her lips. Amalie panicked a little, she had done this before, but she now couldn't see, or move very much, this was a new experience for her. She opened her mouth and started to suck. Needing to get the right spots, she wrapped her tongue around the head, taking as much as possible into her throat at the same time. Zevran groaned, she knew how to do this. After a few minutes, he came, and despite not having swallowed before, she did and rather liked it. He slumped over for a little while before being shouted at by Sebastian.

"Zevran! Get down here, now!" Zevran shook his head, picking Amalie up, walking down the stairs and putting her on the armchair. Fenris knelt down and put her legs either side of his shoulders. "Someone closer the curtains. Mage?" Anders scowled at him, but closed them. The elf started to lick her, as a reward for doing what Zevran had asked her. Her body shook and she now wished she could move her arms, and put them around the slightly inebriated elf. He stopped, just short of pleasure sweeping over her, and it began to fizzle away. She went to protest but her mouth was quickly muffled by a cloth being put in her mouth.

Sebastian took a knife to her binds and cut them, taking Amalie's arm and putting it on his chest, his armor taken off some time before. She was more aroused as she couldn't see. She knew what they felt like but it still made her body heat rise. The men all got completely naked, having seen each other nude before, so it didn't bother any of them. Even Anders and Fenris were not bothered. They crowded around her and she instinctively put out her arms, feeling her way around. Turning slowly, she moaned, muffled, but it still riled the men up, by now, they all needed some attention. Her hand reached Anders' length and he bit his lip, the Prince whispering to him to shut up.

Justice's magic lit up his host's body, and it tickled her skin, making her shiver. Anders willed Justice away, but the fade spirit had no intentions to leave. Oh no, he was planning to get in on the action, to fully possess the mage when he was at his most vulnerable. Fenris' gauntlet was glowing, he knew what was going to happen and he wasn't going to let it. A barely audible growl came from the elf, and Zevran grabbed him and kissed him, all to stop him attacking the mage. Fenris' eyes widened and he pulled away, punching the tanned elf on his cheek and Sebastian had had enough.

"ENOUGH! Stupid Fenris, and Zevran, why did you do that?" Zevran massaged his sore cheek. "It stopped him killing Anders didn't it?" The prince snarled. "Yes it did. But why would Justice hurt Amalie if she is making him happy? Tell me that? Or just rely on violence as usual. A pair of children is all you two are". Fenris just stood there. "Right this isn't happening anymore. Anders may as well stay here. Take off the blindfold and gag". Anders still glowed but Justice didn't do anything. He did as the prince had asked but Amalie was having none of it.

"Really boys? Really? Bickering like children are we? This is my home, if you wish to argue, take it on to the streets. Do you want me or not? Simple question". Anders nodded, Sebastian's anger faded and he nodded, Zevran nodded, smirked but regretted the sudden jaw movement, and Fenris threw off his gauntlet and nodded too. "Right then. I have two hands, breasts, and between my legs. Four places, four men. Yes I want to serve you, but each take a place or leave". Amalie was right, arguing would not solve anything. "Will Justice hurt me?" As she said that, she took the mage's length back in her hands and rubbed fast. Anders let out an almost strangled moan and Justice piped up. "No, I do not wish to injure you". Amalie smiled. "Thought so". She dropped to her knees and looked at him, her lust glazed hazel eyes meeting the mage's warm honey eyes. "Over the table, now". Amalie did that and moaned his name as he slammed home.

Elf, prince and assassin were now too aroused to care for bickering. Fenris went around to Amalie's ear and took her hand, his lyrium pulsing. That combined with his growling at her, and Anders' magic inside her had her screaming, and squeezing the mage so hard, he actually came in her by accident. He groaned, swore, pulled out and it started to pool around her legs. Sebastian looked horrified. "And what happened to the, no seeding her rule?" Justice glared at him, before putting his hand on the panting woman's abdomen. Within seconds, all of the seed had dripped out, and he checked again internally, and found none there anymore. He sat down and his head span. "Happy now? There isn't any". Anders threw a shirt, for cleaning afterwards, at the tanned elf, but he didn't catch it.

"Wait, so you can eliminate seed? I just thought you could get rid of it, but only if there was a little there". Anders just waved his hand and lent back, not caring about anything, not even Justice's voice, niggling in the back of his head. Zevran took that as a cue and pulled the young woman onto her back, taking one leg over his shoulder and driving into her. Amalie's head was promptly held by Sebastian, and he held it up slightly, positioning his length in her mouth. Her moans reverberated off of his length and the way she sucked, and even bit him, he felt his release uncoiling a lot faster than usual. Maker, it had been too long since he had pleasure, so the coil was much bigger than usual. With a wild growl, he came, and she took all of it, somehow without choking.

Zevran was getting off on what he was doing and seeing, and so upped the pace, which had the willing participant purring happily. Sebastian knelt down, suckling Amalie's nipples, swallowing her moan when her vision temporarily disappeared and she howled, bringing the caramel skinned elf to Heaven with her. The assassin couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent woman. He pulled out, and had to lean against the same chair that Anders was sitting in, to stop himself from falling over. Anders stood up, doing the same as he did before, the seed all coming back out, before he checked internally too. He sat back down only to see the assassin, gazing at him wistfully. "And why are you looking at me like that? Mmhmph?" Zevran kissed him, and it almost brought tears to the mage's eyes. He pulled away and put his head down. Zevran doing that had reminded him of Karl, and he shut up after that. Zevran saw that he had upset him, and so sat away from him, passing him his clothes, before redressing himself.

Sebastian redressed, spun Amalie to him and kissed her. But she started wiggling her backside, and he took her hand and pulled her upstairs. "Anders, stay here, Zevran, do what you want, Fenris, come on". Fenris looked annoyed. "Who says I should listen to you?" The prince just pulled her into her room, leaving the elf grumbling, and then following. Zevran looked to Anders and shook his head. "I am sorry if I offended you". Anders just looked up. "No, it just reminded me of someone. You were not to know". The assassin smiled. "You don't need to tell me, amigo".

Sebastian threw Amalie on her bed, the sheets were scrunched up as she was licked, from chest to in between her legs. His skilled tongue on her nub made her body cave in to his desires quickly. "Oh Sebastian". He looked at her, before licking his lips. "Fenris, come in here and get underneath her". The elf grumbles but did so, his groin now hurt. She straddled him, and guided him in, before the prince's hand went around and was stroking her jewel.

Fenris let all his rage out and his lyrium blue fueled the fire that burned deep within him. It made his skin hurt, but he let that out in his thrusts, the angle in her so perfect that he made contact with her womb. That angle for her made her feel faint, and she came, then immediately came again, the second time she brought him with her, and they tumbled down from the pleasure cliff with satisfied sounds. "Anders?" The prince shouted him and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. "I am not a dog you know. Come here Anders, sit Anders, heel Anders. For Maker's sake". He walked in the room, took one look at Fenris and looked away. "Fenris". Fenris smirked. "Mage". Amalie got off and put a cloth under her, to save her sheets from a sticky fate. Anders again checked her over, and the seed was expelled.

Fenris could barely move, so he just lay there, bathing in the afterglow. Sebastian took Amalie's hand and led her to the bathroom. He bent her over the bath. "Brace yourself". She did, with her hands gripping the cold metal. He slid in and hilted himself, before thrusting in, so fast that she could barely catch her breath. "Say my name". She moaned. "Say it!" She complied willingly. "Sebastian! Oh Sebastian, please". He kept on thrusting, making both see stars. "Please what?" Amalie just about managed to speak. "Please, just fuck me". With a smirk, he did so, his length gliding smoothly in and out, her silken walls gripping him. She tensed her whole body, and then came, so much that it ran dripping from their joining. He followed, breathlessly, and their fluids mixed on the floor. Amalie almost fell into the bath before his strong arms wrapped around her. Anders didn't need calling again, as he found the tired pair, and checked her, the seed leaving her body. He mopped up the floor too.

Prince, elf and Amalie all dressed and the men went to leave the manor. Anders left first but quickly shut the door again. "Guys, Varric is over there. If he sees us, this, then you all know what he will do". The men nodded and sat back down. "Varric?" Amalie had no clue who he was. "The local gossip. If he can't find a story to write about, he will make one up". Fenris was right and the other men agreed with him. "Well, my room is big enough, you can all stay here if you want. I will cook something of course. But you will have to leave early tomorrow, as my Father and Brother may be back then". They all agreed and Amalie got up and started to cook.

Her skin was still warm and her body slightly sore, but she felt incredible.

The rose in chains, bound by lust.


End file.
